This invention relates to monetary receipt and payment managing apparatuses which are suitable especially for the transactions of receipt and payment of cash, checks and bills which are transacted by tellers in banking facilities such as banks and also for the receipt of money which is transacted by clerks in monetary charge receiving points in stores.
In general, there are a variety of transactions which are transacted by a teller in, for instance, banking facilities. More specifically in the banking facilities many kinds of legal tender are transferred simultaneously in one transaction, and furthermore various transactions such as receipt and payment of money, money exchanging, and change paying are frequently transacted.
Accordingly, a monetary receipt and payment managing apparatus which deals with these transactions should be able to positively classify and store a varity of data which are applied thereto on the basis of the contents of the various transactions. In this connection, it is desirable that the data thus stored can be taken out and used when necessary. In other words, it is desirable that the data stored in this kind of monetary receipt and payment managing apparatus can be readily utilized for the case where, upon completion of one transaction the correctness of the monetary total of the transaction is certified or for the case where the result of a plurality of transaction transacted successively, that is, for instance the, result of casting the accounts in one day is audited.
Furthermore, it is desirable that in the case when cash is paid in a transactions, money can be automatically dispensed without lowering the classification function of the apparatus described above, from the point of view of improvement of service in the transaction or labor saving.